


Date Night

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Hope and Carli are finally in the same city after winning the Women's World Cup and the whirlwind of activities afterward.  They learned to navigate their relationship while living half a country apart, but now things will change with the off-season upon them and the two now being together under one roof. Will the Hope and Carli still be able to connect after being apart for so long?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So...I figured after reading enough of these it was time to take the plunge and put some of my own work out there. I am new to the whole writing business (this is my first fic) so I welcome any comments, but please keep them constructive. As of right now, this is to be continued.
> 
> UPDATE (May 22 2017): I have finished my first fic! Thank you all for sticking along for the ride or taking a peek if you are new. I still appreciate any thoughts you have on it!  
> -Red

“Oh come on Carli, it’s not that difficult. Stop running, go jump in the shower, and come cuddle and watch a movie with me. Please?” Hope Solo, goalkeeper for both the U.S. Women’s National Team and the Seattle Reign, was standing in front of the treadmill located in the basement of her Seattle home. It was their offseason after winning the World Cup, and the Golden Glove winner wanted to spend a night in bed with her girlfriend. Unfortunately for her, Carli seemed to be on a completely different level after their victory. After their whirlwind week back in the states the two parted ways and returned to their club teams. Skype and texting kept the two in almost constant contact in between the Victory Tour games. It was now November, the league was over and no national team games were scheduled until December. The Dash midfielder flew into Seattle so the two could spend a few days together before flying out to St. Lucia for their much needed week long vacation. Too bad for the goalkeeper, Carli didn’t think that their vacation starts until they land on the island. Hence the run.

“Hope you know that I have my schedule from James that I do every day.” Carli kept up her moderate pace on the treadmill. “Yes and I know you have already ran what you are supposed to for the day. Is it that hard for you to stop? I just want to spend time with you.” Hope switched her face from the classic jaw clench and hard eyes to a softer one, rarely seen by the public. Her eyes softened and she chewed on her bottom lip, wanting to know why Carli, who couldn’t seem to stop texting her when they were apart, now doesn’t want to spend time with her girlfriend.

“Hope…hey now stop that.” The lip chewing, a nervous trait that Hope has tried over the years to bury, made the midfielder nervous. She slowed down her run until it was safe to hop off the treadmill. Carli went and pulled Hope into a tight hug, gently stroking her girlfriends red-tinted locks. When Hope relaxed into the hug and buried her face into Carli’s sweaty chest the midfielder knew she made the right decision. “I do want to spend time with you. I’m not used to being able to is all. I’m sorry. Let me go wash up while you pop in Star Wars, ok?”

“Ok Car. The 7th one?” Hope’s muffled reply drew a chuckle from the midfielder. This was her girlfriend alright, the nerd through and through. “Yeah Hope the 7th one. I know it is becoming one of your favorites.” Carli couldn’t help but to drop a kiss on her girlfriend’s head. She loved the nerdy side of Hope that many don’t get to see. The goalkeeper had tried to hide it from her when they first became friends all those years ago, but soon dropped the act when they kept being roomed together. Now Carli looks forward to watching her girlfriend’s eyes light up when a new sci-fi flick or book dropped. Even if it meant many late night trips to pick up said book. 

When Hope pulled away, her face was lit with a grin and she stole a chaste kiss from the midfielder. Before Carli can say anything, the goalkeeper was bounding up the stairs to pop in her new favorite movie and make all the necessary (but not Dawn-approved) snacks for such a date night. Carli hopped in the shower to scrub the sweat off, turning her mind from training to focus on her night with Hope. She knew things had been feeling distant between them, and she intended to fix it. They just have to relearn living with each other again after spending so much time apart – a mountain they could together climb over with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair watch Star Wars 7. Will they start to repair the bridge between them or will the distance be to much to reach across?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay, life has constantly been hitting myself and my wife hard this year. I finally got around to writing the second chapter for this story as inspiration struck! And you are in for a treat - it is double the length of the first chapter. I didn't proof this, so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> As always, I love your kudos and your comments - they are a major motivation to keep writing.

Carli pulled on shorts and a tank top then proceeded upstairs to find her gal, now determined more than ever to show Hope how much she was loved. She found Hope on the couch in sweats with a large bowl of what smelled like extra buttery popcorn, a plate with what looked like Nutella and sliced green apples and a glass of water. This is not what Carli was expecting. Hope had always been adamant about keeping some unhealthy snack food around the house, no matter how often Carli attempted to convert her to her all natural diet. There was never a mix of the two, much to her arguing. It seems like some things have definitely changed. 

“Hey there babe. Did I miss anything?” Carli sat down on the couch, leaving some space between herself and Hope. While she desired nothing more than to pull the goalkeeper in her arms and reassure Hope that she wasn’t going anywhere, she knew better. Hope was skittish, more so now after the issues with her family and the constant media scrutiny – what used to only affect her public persona had bled into their private life. Rather than push Hope further away, Carli went halfway and waited patiently for Hope to take the final leap, knowing the keeper will when she is ready.

“No, the previews just ended.” Hope extended the bowl of popcorn towards Carli, a peace offering of sorts. The midfielder scooped some into her hand and settled back into the couch, ready to get this date night started. The opening scroll started, Hope humming along to the sacred Star Wars intro. Carli found herself only half reading what was on the screen, her attention still being drawn to Hope and the way her eyes lit up as she scanned each line. Hope was oblivious to the smile that grew on Carli’s face as she started to read the scroll out loud in a whisper, lost in her own world. Star Wars was always an escape for her.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as the movie started. Hope munched on her popcorn, extending the bowl to Carli every few handfuls. The midfielder would always take few pieces to go with her apples. The goalkeeper smiled every time she did – Carli never ate popcorn before. Something about the diet James had her on and how it would mess with her levels. Hope didn’t buy into it but her girlfriend did religiously. Given her performance in the World Cup final, Hope didn’t have too much room to complain. Her cold feet slowly stretched out until they hit the back of Carli’s warm calves and stayed there. To her credit, Carli did not jump, but she did give a slight wince at the shiver that ran down her spine. Hope’s feet were always ice so she had grown accustomed to them being thrust upon her whenever the opportunity presented itself. But it was contact. Contact that Hope had initiated, so Carli took it gladly and nestled further into the couch. 

The pair continued to watch the film, Hope’s eyes never leaving the screen. It allowed Carli to steal glances at her without worry of being caught. The uplift in her girlfriend’s mood wasn’t lost upon her. For too long their movie nights were conducted over Skype and usually Carli was snoring by the end of it due to the time difference between Seattle and Houston. Now she could watch her girlfriend’s eyes light up as Poe came back to action after supposedly dying, or the way her lips grew tight as Kylo Ren cornered Rey (not that Hope would admit it). 

When they came upon the scene approaching Han’s death, Carli was shocked as Hope removed her feet and reoriented herself so that she was snuggled up into the side of the midfielder. Han’s death was always a sore spot for her. During the season if the pair watched the movie Hope would curl up tightly in whatever hoodie Carli had left her to be as close as possible to her girlfriend. Carli was often snoring and didn’t get to see it. Some might think it was weird that the goalkeeper didn’t hang up on Carli when she fell asleep, but Hope didn’t want to waste a single second she could spend with her. Now she didn’t have to settle for some hoodie that was losing the smelled faintly of Carli and Gain. She could cuddle right up to the real thing and get some tactile comfort. So she did.

The midfielder was in shock. This she didn’t expect to happen until the pair made their way to bed. She sat still until her brain caught up to what was happening and her body responded by curling around Hope. Her arm wrapped around Hope’s shoulder and pulled her closer whilst her leg drapes over the goalkeeper’s, further staking her claim. She felt Hope’s body relax into her. That almost brought Carli to tears. Hope felt safe enough in Carli’s arms to trust her again – their earlier spat forgotten. The pair watch Han die by the hand of Kylo Ren and Hope buries her face in Carli’s shoulder.

Hope shed tears and they soaked Carli’s shirt. The combination of her woman pulling her close and the death of her favorite Star Wars character was too much. Here in Carli’s arms is where she felt the shielded from the whirlwind of travesties that bombarded their lives. Carli was her shelter, her safe haven, her calm in the storm. Not to kid herself, she felt like she had lost that once Carli exploded into the spotlight after the World Cup. Suddenly her normally free girlfriend was in high demand by everyone for a piece of her time. That isn’t to say that Hope wasn’t proud of her because she was (and showed her the first moment she had to show her just how proud she was), but the constant demands of Carli’s time made it difficult for the couple to find time for themselves. At that moment, as Carli stroked her arm gently and placed a kiss on the top of her head, Hope felt that they were back on the road towards a fruitful relationship. That didn’t mean everything was clear as they still probably needed to talk, but it filled her with relief that their connection was still present and as strong as ever.

Carli’s heart couldn’t help but be broken at the silent tears of her love. She was driven to pull her closer, hold her tighter, be the shelter Hope desperately needed. Mentally she was berating herself for not realizing what Hope needed sooner, how the late-night Skype sessions and few hours for a visit weren’t enough. Hope needed constituency and steadfastness which Carli had not been recently. At that moment, Carli swore that things would change. That she would be there for Hope, no matter what the demands of her schedule were. The two stayed cuddled up on the couch as the movie approaches the dramatic climax. Hope’s head slowly peaks out from the shoulder of her girlfriend, unable to stop watching Star Wars for long. Her head was still rested on the midfielder’s shoulder, her body pressed as close as it could be to the warm woman. Carli in turn rested her head on the goalkeeper’s, humming softly as the Kylo and Ren battled it out on screen. The pair stayed in this position until the credits rolled, neither wanting to break the peace and comfort they now felt.

“Hope? I hate to ruin this but we should probably head to bed. It’s gotten late and I don’t know about you but I could sleep for a year.” Carli placed a kiss on Hope’s forehead after she spoke in a soft tone.

“Mmmm ok…only because my eyeballs won’t stay open.” 

“Here. Lean up.” Carli nudged Hope and the goalkeeper grumbled but did as she was asked. The midfielder stood up and cracked her neck then reached and pulled Hope up into her arms, sweeping her off the couch bridal style. Hope let out a very uncharacteristic high pitched squeal as her arms flew around Carli’s neck. She proceeded to bury her face in the neck of her girlfriend. Hope inhaled the scent of just Carli, letting it wrap around her whilst Carli carried her to the master bedroom. The midfielder didn’t stop until she had laid Hope down on the bed, intending to lay Hope down then snuggle in. But Hope didn’t let go. She let out a whine and pulled Carli down with her, grunting at the momentary weight from Carli halfway falling on her before she used their momentum to turn the pair over onto their sides. Hope immediately snuggled back into Carli’s arms which drew a laugh from her girlfriend. But it was all in good fun. Carli wrapped tightly around Hope, a feeling of contentment settling over both women. They were on the right path again, and making progress together. Sure, they would need to talk tomorrow about how to approach things in the future but that was for tomorrow. Tonight, they had each other and that was more than enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli and Hope wake after a comforting night in each other's arms. Will the morning be as bright as the night before?

The pair slept soundly through the night, curled tightly into each other. Hope was woken by the sun creeping in through the gap in the curtains. A glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand told her that it was a little after 9 in the morning. It was the first night in some time she hadn’t tossed and turned in an empty bed. The goalkeeper gladly snuggled back against the warm body pressed to her. She was in no hurry to leave. Carli snored away, not that Hope minded. She loved the midfielder, even if she did sound like a woodsman some nights. Hope laid and soaked in the contentment and safety she felt until she felt Carli move.

Carli stirred from a deep slumber, glad to have had a day to sleep in without having to dash off to an appearance or training. Mornings like this didn’t happen very often anymore. Her happiness blossomed when she was awake enough to realize that Hope was in her bed and still snuggled up to her. The midfielder tightened her grip on her girlfriend and pulled her closer whilst burying her face in Hope’s hair. She smelled of her favorite vanilla shampoo and faintly of pine, a combination Carli associated only with Hope. They were together still – it wasn’t a dream or a wish.

“Sleep well?” Carli’s voice was tinged with sleep as she whispered in Hope’s ear.

“Better than I have in a long time. Even with you snoring.” Hope chuckled at Carli’s snort of disbelief – the midfielder refused to acknowledge she snored. Even when Hope had recorded her girlfriend snoring one night, Carli swore up and down the tape was doctored and was in no way her. All Hope could do was laugh at her girlfriend’s stubbornness.

“Good. We don’t have to do anything today besides a light workout – is there anything you want to do sweetheart?”

“Well…how do you feel about just staying in and binging on Game of Thrones? We haven’t had a chance to catch up. We can order in and pack tonight.” Call her a little crazy, but Hope does not feel like sharing Carli today. If they went out in the city, chances are they would be recognized and then potentially mobbed by fans. She would much rather have a nice quiet day with her girlfriend.

“That sounds wonderful.” Carli squeezed Hope gently then rolled out of bed and stretched, her joints popping. Hope followed suit and the pair got ready for their morning run. 

They ran from Hope’s house to a trail following a stream on the property behind her. The trail was well-beaten from the frequency of use. The morning was chilly but the sunshine filtered through the leaves made it less gloomy. Hope and Carli ran in a comfortable silence with Carli in front of Hope. Neither strived for a fast pace. They mainly wanted to keep their legs loose and not slack on fitness – Dawn would not be too pleased if they did. An angry fitness coach was not something either of them sought to face in December. The pair followed the trail as the sun continued to rise and filter through the tree limbs. Both were sweating when they were finished with the loop. Hope bent over to catch her breath in the driveway while Carli walked inside to fetch some water. She poured two glasses and was greeted with a warm smile when she returned to her lady. Hope took the offered glass and drank deeply.

“Did I wear you out honey?” Carli playfully asked as she raised her eyebrows at Hope’s thirst.

“Oh, shut up you field player. You didn’t wear me out, I just let you set the pace.”

“Uh huh. Sure, you did. That is why you are out of breath. And you call yourself a soccer player.”

“Uh excuse me I am a soccer player – I am the keeper who saves your butt on a regular basis thank you very much. I am out of breath because you kept distracting me, not that I am complaining. Why did you think I wanted to run behind you?” Hope retorted back with an eyebrow raise of her own. Carli couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of her. She had to cover her mouth to keep from snorting. Hope cracked a smile in return and finished her water then headed inside. Carli opened stared for a moment before being pulled out of her daydream by Hope’s whistle. The midfielder made her way inside and the two made their way to the master bathroom so they could get clean.

Hope started the shower while Carli fetched the necessary towels and wash rags. The pair then stripped and hopped into the steaming shower. It was spacious enough for them both to move comfortably without constantly knocking into each other. The numerous shower heads meant their muscles were getting hit from multiple angles and both could enjoy the relief without the other freezing. Both women stood under a hot stream of water for a solid 5 minutes, letting the heat relieve the dull ache in their muscles and lost in their own thoughts. Hope was contemplating what she needed to pack for their vacation; Carli was making a checklist of workouts she could do on the beach. The goalkeeper turned and took two steps so that her front was pressed against Carli’s back. The goalkeeper’s arms snaked around her waist and she placed a kiss on Carli’s cheek. The midfielder was drawn from her thoughts and smiled before turning her head and giving Hope a sweet kiss. They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the simple presence of each other and the touch of skin on skin.

“Turn around babe. Let me wash your hair.” Carli nuzzled Hope’s neck before reaching to grab the shampoo. Hope turned around and gladly let Carli work the shampoo into her locks. Her eyes closed and a contented sigh fell from her mouth as the midfielder’s fingers massaged her scalp. Carli guided her lady under a showerhead and made sure to rinse all the shampoo out before applying the conditioner with the same care. Hope kept her eyes closed and relaxed under Carli’s ministrations. The midfielder’s hands left Hope’s hair only to grab the washrag and lather it up with the goalkeeper’s body wash. 

Carli started with her lover’s broad shoulders. Firm strokes across the defined muscles saw them relax under her touch. The midfielder took her time and covered every inch whilst doing her best to work out the few knots she felt. Hope’s moans of appreciation signaled that her efforts were appreciated. She took her time, enjoying the curves of Hope’s body and admiring its form. She traveled down Hope’s back to the curve of her ass and again took her time to wash it. Hope shook her head at her playful girlfriend but did nothing to discourage her behavior. She missed Carli’s hands on her. With one last pass of the washrag Carli moves further down to get Hope’s legs and feet clean before having the goalkeeper turn around. She works her way up with the same care and attention. Hope’s legs trembled slightly from Carli’s efforts, though she did her best to still them. The midfielder placed a kiss on each thigh and saw their trembling increase.

“Don’t you dare tease me Car. It has been too long and I don’t think my body could take it.” Hope whispered, her voice having taken on a throaty quality.

“I was going to wait until later but I could do with a taste of you now.” Carli murmured in return while placing a lingering kiss on Hope’s hip bone. All the goalkeeper would do is moan in response.

Carli placed her hands upon Hope’s thighs and guided them apart. She placed kisses along the inside of each, sucking softly. Hope’s moan grow louder as her hands tangle in Carli’s dark locks. She attempted to tug Carli toward her desire but the midfielder remained firm. She continued to place kisses all around Hope’s wetness before sucking a dark mark on her left hip crest. Hope was panting with need and desire flowed freely down her thighs. 

“Please love…Carli I need you.” Hope begged. She hadn’t felt the flame of desire rise this long in months. Neither one of them was really into phone sex and Skype dates often ended with one of the sleeping before such needs could be addressed. Hope needed to feel Carli inside of her or she felt she would break.

The midfielder heard the pleas of her lover and decided to tease her no longer. She removed her lips from Hope’s pelvis and slid further down underneath her lover. Her hands drifted upward to grip Hope’s ass while her tongue extended to run through her wet folds. Hope moaned and tugged Carli’s hair to guide her upwards and deeper still. Carli followed the path tugged and her tongue found Hope’s folds. Her tongue ran through them, tracing patterns upon them before dipping deeper. Hope moans and her grip tightens on Carli’s hair. Carli mirrors her moans when she tastes Hope’s sweet juice at last. Carli stiffened her tongue and began to fuck Hope’s folds in earnest.

Hope’s legs quaked when Carli’s tongue plunged into her folds. It was only the midfielder’s firm grip on her ass that kept her upright. Moans fell from her mouth as she attempted to breathe, her only anchor the woman beneath her. Carli drew a gasp from Hope when she stopped her ministrations but it was quickly followed by moans. Carli had shifted her focus upward and now attacked Hope’s clit with purpose. Her licks drew louder moans from Hope whose legs could not cease their shaking. Pleas spilled from her lips.

“Please Carli! Oh, god please Carli I need…I am so close god don’t you dare stop!” Her grip tightened further but Carli never stopped her pace. She wanted nothing more. 

Carli fastened her lips around Hope’s engorged clit and she began to suck just the right side of hard for Hope’s liking. Determined to make Hope cum, she removed one hand from Hope’s ass and coated two fingers in the wetness now readily flowing from Hope. Her fingers soon found home buried inside of Hope. The goalkeeper let out a guttural moan and her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation of finally being filled by her lover. Carli’s hand met the pace set by the rolling of Hope’s hips. Her tongue lashed at Hope’s clit as Hope pulled her hair so tight tears sprung in her eyes. With one last flick of her tongue Carli pushed Hope over the edge.

“GOD CARLI!” Hope’s scream echoed in the shower. She saw stars dance before her eyes from the force of her orgasm. Her walls contracted around Carli’s fingers, holding them in place. Carli kept her other hand firmly around Hope’s waist to keep her steady. Her tongue got to work cleaning up the mess she produced while it leaked around her fingers.

The goalkeeper drew in a shaky breath as she came back down to earth. Her grip loosened on Carli’s hair. Carli placed one last kiss on Hope’s inner thigh before sliding out from under her lover. She grinned up at Hope, the goalkeeper’s cum still around her lips. Hope could only smile back, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them back and drew Carli up to her. The two women shared a kiss, Hope tasting herself on Carli’s tongue. When they separated, she spun Carli around and pinned her to the wall of the shower.

“My turn.” A quirk of her eyebrows was all the warning Carli was given. Hope moved her head down to Carli’s neck and attacked her pulse point. She seemed determined to leave a dark mark for all to see. While she sucked and nipped her thigh forced its way between Carli’s. The midfielder was surprised by the eagerness of her lover and was caught unaware. All she could do was sink her nails into Carli’s back as she held on against the assault. Her thighs tightened around Hope’s and she ground down to generate any sort of friction.

Hope’s mouth gave way from Carli’s neck with a pop. The keeper examined her handy work and was satisfied with the black mark now covering Carli’s pulse point. One last kiss was placed upon it before Hope moved onto her next target. She lowered her mouth to Carli’s left breast. Hope placed kisses all around her nipple before taking it into her mouth. She suckled softly at first to bring the nipple to a firm point. Her tongue wrapped around it and began to tug, eliciting moans from Carli. Her nails dug deeper into Hope’s back. The goalkeeper scratched her nails over Carli’s tone stomach while she sucked, eager to mark Carli in many ways. She lavished attention to both nipples in turn.

Her ministrations drove Carli insane. Every time her mind seemed to have a handle on what was happening Hope changed her target and drove Carli wild all over again. All the woman could do was anchor herself on Hope’s back. She left dark red streaks down the keeper’s back and drew blood in a few places. Her body ground down eagerly and openly on Hope’s leg. She could generate little friction to satisfy her aching clit but it was better than nothing. Her head fell against Hope’s neck and she begged.

“Hope…sweetheart I need you. Please.” Her begging was sealed with a kiss.

“I’ve got you, Car. Just hold on.” Hope ran her finger over Carli’s dark curls before diving inside. 

Her fingers found a volume of wetness trapped against her thigh. The goalkeeper coated her long fingers then drove them inside her lover. Carli let out a gasp and immediately began to grind down in earnest. Hope tilted her hand to get a better angle inside her lover, curling her fingers in a come-hither motion with each thrust. It allowed her to hit Carli’s g-spot and it drove her wild. Carli’s hips picked up pace and her breath came in short bursts. She was already close to climax after so much time without her lover. All she needed was that last piece to push her over the edge. Hope worked her thumb to brush the rough pad over Carli’s clit. Her motion elected a groan and a stuttering of Carli’s hips. The goalkeeper picked up her motions and furiously worked her hand to bring Carli to climax. Carli climbed rapidly and was hanging over the edge when Hope sank her teeth on the underside of her jaw. That did it. 

“HOPE! FUCK!” Carli shouted and slumped completely forward onto the keeper. Hope slowed but did not stop her fingers to prolong her lover’s orgasm. Her free hand wrapped up around Carli and found its way back into her hair. She cradled Carli’s head to her shoulder and placed a kiss upon it.

“There there Car. I’ve got you. Come back to me superstar.” Hope murmured as Carli climbed down from orgasm. Hope stilled her fingers when Carli tilted her head to gaze upon her. Hope chuckled at the content look on Carli’s face and kissed her girlfriend. Their kiss was unhurried and drew a sigh of happiness from Carli at the end. 

“That was…wow.”

“Wow indeed. Although I fear I shall need to at least wash again after the mess you made on my thighs.” Hope teased Carli with a grin.

“Are you complaining?” Carli deadpanned  
.  
“Not at all love. Not at all.” Hope kissed her. “Just stating a fact is all.” That drew a chuckle from Carli.

The two women finished their shower, grateful that they had upgraded their hot water heater when Hope had the bathroom redone. After drying off and changing into sweats they made their way to the front of the house.

“Hun go get the TV set up. I’ll make us some sandwiches.” Carli offered. Hope nodded in agreement went to the living room. She booted up their XBOX and loaded HBO-GO. The pair found it worth paying for to watch their favorite show. They were about half a season behind and needed to catch up before December. It was hard enough to keep the spoilers off the group chat, and impossible when they are all together.

Carli ventured into the kitchen and pulled out what she needed to make some turkey and cheese sandwiches. She made one for each of them and through together a salad of greens for them to share as well. On Hope’s plate she threw some Ruffles, knowing the goalkeeper would want a little salt with her lunch. A pair of Gatorades were tucked into her sweats pockets and she made her way to the couch balancing the two plates. Hope took one from her and the midfielder plopped onto the couch next to Hope. She gave her one of the drinks and both settled down before Hope hit start. The two watched and ate in comfortable silence. 

When they had finished eating, Hope took the plate from Carli’s lap and placed them on the coffee table. She then snuggled into her favorite midfielder and let out a long sigh of content. Carli looped her arms around Hope and placed a kiss on her head. Hope didn’t move from those arms, feeling safe within them and she loved the doting Carli placed upon her seemingly at random. Her hand found one of Carli’s and she intertwined it with her own. Carli gave her hand a squeeze but otherwise didn’t move it. Two episodes passed before Hope got up to use the restroom. When she returned, she had their foam rollers in hand.

“We should stretch out before we get any stiffer.” She extended one to Carli who took it in agreement. 

They pushed the coffee table aside and continued to watch Game of Thrones while they stretched out. Finishing that task, they made their way back to the couch and cuddled again. Neither wanting to break the silence that had fallen among them for fear the mood would shift to a serious nature. They wanted to enjoy the peace that came after their shower activities for as long as possible. So, they finished the remaining two episodes only commenting on what was happening and who they thought would die next. It was Game of Thrones after all. 

When it finished, Hope took an internal deep breath and worked up her courage. She needed to tell her love what was on her mind before their vacation. She didn't want to ruin their getaway. Waiting until after was not a choice either as they would be back in the folds of the National Team and Carli would be busy yet again.

“So…” Hope began, her nerves spiking. Carli felt the goalkeeper tense and placed a kiss on her hair while stroking a hand on her arm. 

“So, what sweetheart?” Carli spoke in a soothing tone.

“Can we talk? About us?” Hope spoke in a soft voice. Her eyes firmly fixed on Carli’s arm around her waist. The midfielder tightened her grip on Hope when she asked.

“Of course we can sweetheart. We can talk about anything you want.” Carli murmured into Hope’s hair. It was time to climb the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been quite some time but here is my third chapter! I wasn't sure about it, but decided to take the risk and post it. Depending on if it is liked or not I will attempt to work more of it into my other work, but we will see. I predict one more chapter in this one to wrap everything up. As always, please leave comments or kudos, they make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women finally sit down to talk. Will everything be worked out before their vacation? Can Carli find the time in her schedule for Hope? Does Hope trust Carli enough to know she won't leave? They are about to find out.

Hope took a moment longer to stay safe in Carli’s arms before sitting up and moving to sit on the other end of the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned against the armrest so she could look directly at Carli. The midfielder shuffled so that she was also facing Hope, but was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her.

“So, what’s on your mind Hope? Something is weighing you down.” Carli took a chance and spoke first. She needed to get Hope to begin to open-up to her. If she could get Hope to do that before the goalkeeper’s wall flew up, they could get to the bottom of this without a fight.

“I…. ever since the World Cup you have been incredibly busy.” The goalkeeper began.

“Yeah. Between the NWSL, National Team victory tour, the attention our win got, and the new sponsorship opportunities it has been hectic.” Carli agreed readily with her love. She had been flying across the country nonstop to capitalize on the benefits of their win.

“Exactly….and….” Hope took a deep breath and looked at Carli. Her lower lip was being chewed on again. That worried the midfielder. This was something that had been bothering Hope for a while and she didn’t know how to address it.

“Hey…hey sweetheart I am right here. We are just talking.” The tan woman adopted a soft tone and kept her facial expression one of gentle concern. Hope needed to remember she could trust Carli. If Carli got defensive or snappy in rushing her girlfriend, the woman would only shut down and ignore her. Her efforts get a nod and Hope meets her eyes.

“You haven’t had a lot of time for us. And I thought we could make it work during the season because we are apart anyway unless we are playing each other. But then our Skype and FaceTime sessions had to be moved or rescheduled or cut short because of something or another. If they weren’t, one of us usually fell asleep because they were so late. We didn’t really talk about us or what we needed to do to help each other. It felt like we just checked in to make sure each other was alive and how the week was going. And I get it. I didn’t want to cause a big fuss either after everything we had just done together and you getting all the attention you deserve after being invisible for years. But…” Hope faltered. “It is making our relationship suffer. And I hate it. I hate myself for hating it.”

Carli sat in silence for a moment, soaking in everything Hope said. She thought about how they often did have to move things around and it was because of her. Hope’s schedule was pretty solid after she returned to the Reign to finish out the season. Carli was the one constantly booking new appearances and guest spots, flying all over the country. The look on her girlfriend’s face said it all. The constant change was messing with their relationship and it scared her. Truthfully now that she thought about it, that thought scared them both. 

“Hope…I hear you. I do love. And you are completely right. Things have been crazy and I checked out for a while. It isn’t right to do, but it is what I did. I was so happy to finally be getting the attention I wanted for my soccer skills that I neglected the one who has been with me through it all.” She paused and scooted forward to take Hope’s hands in her own and meeting those swirling blue eyes. 

“We will make this work. No matter what I have to do. I will start telling people no, that I have plans that can’t be changed. You are so much more important to me than all of those people. You have been with me before they even cared to know my name. I am not going to dump you to chase 15 minutes of fame.” Carli promised her lover and meant every word she said from the bottom of her heart.  
“Carli, you can’t just tell FIFA or Nike to piss off.”

“Watch me. And I am not telling them to piss off. I am just going to tell them that I have other plans on whatever day and time we choose. If they don’t like it then they don’t really want me. Hope listen to me.” Carli took a hand and cupped the goalkeeper’s face, leaning in close. “You are the most important person to me. Everything else will just have to be worked around us.” The goalkeeper looked into the deep brown pools of Carli’s eyes, searching for any hint of betrayal or untruth in what she just said. Seeing none, she nodded against Carli’s hand and closed her eyes. Carli caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead before leaning back. Hope opened her eyes and smiled.

“So, I can pick any day of the week and any time during that day you will be free?” 

“As long as I am not at Dash practice, then yes. I will make sure I am free, no matter what.”

“Ok.” The goalkeeper stood and ventured across the room to the charging stations. She grabbed their phones and brought them back to the couch. After handing Carli her phone, Hope snuggled up to the midfielder and pulled up her calendar. The two converted all times to Seattle time for convenience and started comparing practices and double days. Weekends were out due to games and they always called each other after anyway. They settled on Wednesday evenings unless there was a rare game. It was halfway through the week and both wouldn’t be up to doing much after heavy practices. 

“There. I will block off Wednesday evenings for you and tell everyone else I am busy. We will have our weekly Skype sessions back. I cannot promise I won’t ever fall asleep but I will do my best not to so we may actually finish a movie for once.”

“That is all I can ask for.” Hope grinned at Carli’s sweetness and gave the midfielder a short kiss. Carli hummed with happiness and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She tugged Hope forward until the goalkeeper fell forward on top of her. The midfielder wrapped her arms around her lady and snuggled deeper into the couch. Hope couldn’t help but laugh as she tried to dig the cellphones out from underneath her. She managed to pull them out and toss them lightly on the coffee table before giving into Carli. 

Hope tucked her head onto Carli’s chest so that it was over her heart. The steady beat brought a warm glow to her face. Carli threw a blanket over them on the couch as best she could. Her arms had a firm hold on the goalkeeper – she wouldn’t let her roll off her. Hope snuggled down closer and let Carli’s heart beat lull her into a peaceful sleep. The older woman finally felt at peace and could relax completely again with her girlfriend. 

Carli threw on and watched a rerun of House of Cards as she dozed. Both women were happy and the figurative elephant in the room had been put to rest before their vacation. Sure, they didn’t pack like they planned, but Carli didn’t care. They could pack tomorrow before their flight the following day. After they worked out the inevitable muscle kinks from spending a night on the couch.

Tonight, she was content to hold her lover and listen to the soft snores. Carli finally stopped thinking about what came next and focused on the here and now. She had the love of her life in her arms and blissfully sleeping. Everything else didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Last! Here we are my loyal readers, the final chapter of this fic. Thank you all to the moon and back for sticking with me this long and through my very first attempt at writing a fic. I have had a lot of fun along the way and feel that I have grown as a writer some through this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. As always, comments and kudos are welcome as they make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red
> 
> P.S. No worries, I am not disappearing. I am working on an update to Breakfast in Bed and also have a few other things in the works. We have to make sure that the odd pairs and underwritten about couples get love too!


End file.
